Doctor who The Nostromo
by Thebestwritter94
Summary: The Doctors are steered off corse to the Nostrmo where they find a crew of 7 Doctor who crossed with the characters of the Alien/Predator Franchise just the humans though
1. The Arrival of Stowaways

The 2nd Doctor sat down in the chair that he had just sitting in the console room when Jamie and Victoria walked in Jamie was in his usual kilt and jumper whilst Victoria was in a red bikini with flowers on it

"Doctor Victoria wants to go to a beach for a swim in the sea" said Jamie as he went over to the console

"Please Doctor we have to" said Victoria then she disappeared

"That can't be good" said the doctor as Victorias bikini laid on the floor then Zoe appeared in the same bikini except it pressed more against her than on Victoria.

"Doctor, Jamie how good to see you" said Zoe as she look at her self she thought god this bikini is for a b cup I'm a d cup.

"Zoe go get changed" said the doctor as he flicked a few switches

"Jamie something's not right here I'm landing us now" finished the doctor ad the TARDIS landed they all exited Zoe now in that of a dress than was designed for Victoria which still squeezed her breasts a bit.

"It's the time lords you to they want me on a mission so I can see you two for a while" said the Doctor as he, Jamie and Zoe went exploring through the empty space ship when a man appeared he wore a white uniform he had brown hair and was smoking

"this is Gilbert Kane I have found stow aways" said Kane as the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and disabled it

"now tell me where we are" asked the doctor as he and the two others approached the man

"you are on the the Nostromo a commercial tug ship" said Kane as a younger female entered

"these them Kane" said the girl

"that's them ripely" said Kane as he looked at them and thought To himself as ripely picked up her mike

"Parker, Breet make a mock up cell we have stowaway" said ripey as she and Kane lead them away.

at this moment another TARDIS arrived the door open and the fourth doctor, romana, Adric and K9 left the TARDIS.

"This doesn't look like any football match to me Doctor" said romana as Adric looked around

"no this is a tug ship" said the Doctor looking at the passage way he then walked off followed by the others.


	2. Look a likes and Fakes

The Forth Doctor wondered around when a man caught them

"Hands where I can see them" Said the man his suit was blue and white sleeves

"Dallas, it's Ash I've found more stowaways" said Ash as he moved the travellers forward into the same room as the other Doctor.

"oh no" said the forth doctor as he saw the second doctor standing their

"this isn't right" said the second doctor looking as if he had seen a ghost the forth doctor was forced over to the other doctor along with the companions ash Kane and the one called Parker held them close

"the sonic screwdrivers another TARDIS" said the forth doctor as Kane noticed the flashing

"what are they" asked Kane then another TARDIS matirilazied around The doctors the companions and the 3 members of the crew the TARDIS belonged to a younger War doctor who looked like Kane ash raised his gun when the war doctor used his sonic screwdriver then Ash had a fit and whacked Kane knocking him out and ash began to leak a white fluid and exploded into 3 pieces his head legs and torso revealing him to be an android. The war Doctor walked over to the dead droid then looked at Kane

"this man looks exactly like me" said the war Doctor as he saw the other Doctors

"second and fourth what are you doing here" asked the war Doctor as he looked a Parker who was knocked out due to shock

"the time lords sent us here" said the forth doctor as he realised the identical look of his future self and Kane

"turn on the scanner" said the second doctor.

"what the hell was that that box just appeared out of no where Kane are you okay" Asked Dallas looking at ripely and the other two who were a female officer Lambert and a male Brett.

a few minutes later Kane walked out with the second and fourth doctors

"the rest are dead they killed ash and Parker and I shot the others" said Kane as he lead them into a room which was now a sound proof cell The second doctor looked at the forth and had a long thought

"why do you were that scarf" said the second doctor as Dallas and Kane walked in

"Just us four the other members of my crew are in hyper sleep" said Dallas as Kane shut the door

"Now how did you get on the Nostromo" Asked Dallas

"Why is it just you and Kane" asked the forth Doctor

Then Kane pulled out a pipe and swung.


End file.
